Complex systems are often developed and analyzed by modeling systems including multiple modeling tools. Each modeling tool allows developers of the complex system to focus on various aspects or implementations of the complex system. Modeling systems may generate modeling templates for exchanging models created by disparate modeling tools. Traditionally, these modeling templates often include objects that are commonly shared among modeling tools.